


Rise of HoneyBee (On Hiatus)

by DragonPrincess22, Grimlockprime222



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anti Lila, Bee Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, ml salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess22/pseuds/DragonPrincess22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimlockprime222/pseuds/Grimlockprime222
Summary: “What are you doing here?”“The guardian of the miraculous has sent me, he is afraid he has made another mistake and believes you are the solution!”or Master Fu realizes what's happening at Marinette's school and that Chat Noir need someone to keep him in line, and the only person experienced who hasn't betrayed Ladybug's trust is Chloe...





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe sighed as she watched the news from the previous Akuma attack. It was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous, ladybug had done all the work AGAIN because that alley cat was too busy flirting! Something he has done a lot more since oblivio, especially when the Akumas are tamer like this one. Chole really doesn’t understand why she doesn't just knock him on his ass half the time or why she doesn’t just fetch back up to pick up the slack, lord knows she has plenty. Seriously between Rena, Carapace, Viperion, MoKing, Bunnix, Pegase, the dragon (whose name she can't even remember) and of course herself, Queen Bee, she has more than enough. Come to think of it all of Ladybugs part-timers have been seen a lot less as of late, even though their abilities were great for the situation. 

Chole was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of a crash at her balcony. Turning off the tv she grabbed a vase and slowly moves towards the balcony, “ladybug?”

“My Queen!” the very familiar voice of Pollen calls out as the kwami in question fazes through the glass door of her balcony.

“Pollen!” Chloe calls happily as she put the vase down and rushes to the bee Kwami, scooping her out of the air and nuzzling her against her cheek softly making her giggle, “What are you doing here?” 

“The guardian of the miraculous has sent me, he is afraid he has made another mistake and believes you are the solution!” Pollen answers as she flies up into the air in front of her

“The Guardian?” Chloe asks

“Yes my queen, he is the one who chose Ladybug and Chat Noir to be heroes!” 

“Really?” Chloe questions to which pollen nods with a little mmhmm, “and he thinks I’M the solution to a mistake he made?”

“Yes, he has sent me here to guide you to him.” Pollen Answers 

“Alright, let me grab my coat.” Chloe concedes, figuring it must be pretty important

“Of course my queen!”

* * *

“Are you sure this is the place Pollen?” Chloe asks as she looks up at the little massage parlor before her.

Pollen sticks her head out of Chloe’s coat and nods “this is the place, my queen.”

Chloe huffs and walks up to the door, she had kinda expected something fancier for the guardian of the miraculous or whatever. She raises a hand to knock on the door but before she can it opens revealing a little old man in an obnoxious red Hawaiian shirt, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Chloe Bourgeois, however, this is not how I had hoped to meet you.” he said as he stepped aside and gestured for her to enter before closing the door after her.

“I'm sure you're curious as to why you are here and who I am.” he said as he led her into the back “I am Master Fu, the last guardian of the miraculous, and I fear I made a mistake, one that puts Ladybug in danger.”

“Ladybugs in danger?” Chloe questions having her doubts of that

“She might be. Please sit, I will explain everything” Master fu said as he himself sat down “Tea?”

“No thanks” Chloe's answers as she sits across from him.

Master Fu nods respectfully as he pours himself a glass of tea before taking a sip “Chloe, I believe I overestimated Ladybugs abilities, and put too much blind faith in Chat Noir” 

“How so,” Chloe asks softly as Pollen flies out and sits on the table between them.

“Ladybugs Kwami has informed me that her holder has almost been akumatized 3 times in this last week, she says that her holder is losing her trust in all of her partners including Chat Noir” Master Fu continues, ignoring Chloe's gasp, “She told me that Ladybug has been turned on by her friends including Rena Rouge, Carapace, MoKing, Bunnix, and Pegase. However, with the type of person Ladybug is she continues to trust them and give them chance after chance even though she refuses to call upon them for their help against the Akumas.”

“Why is she losing her trust in Chat Noir then? And what does any of this have to do with me?” Chloe questions

“Chat Noir has become… aggressive with his flirting, endangering them both in battle and overall making ladybug uncomfortable. He has also turned a blind eye to all of ladybugs friends turning on her leaving her alone.” Master Fu answers “and the reason you are here is that you're the only one who hasn’t betrayed ladybug or her trust.”

Chloe sat in shock at all this information which Master Fu used to continue “Ladybug needs a partner she can trust in battle, one that has the experience, and one who could tell Chat Noir off for his behavior.” 

“You need me to be Queen Bee” Chloe states 

“No, It is too dangerous for you to be Queen Bee but that doesn’t mean you can’t wield the bee miraculous,” Master Fu says

“But how-” Chloe starts only to be cut off

“Everyone knows you are Queen Bee, including hawkmoth, however with a heavy suit redesign, a new name, and a convincing cover story you could be an entirely different bee hero,” Master Fu says as he slides the bee miraculous across the table. “By accepting this miraculous you choose to be a hero in and out of the mask, you choose to fight for the good of Paris and the miraculous.” 

“With Pollen’s help I believe I can do that master,” Chloe says as she takes the miraculous 

“Before you leave perhaps we should change the item of which the bee miraculous is” Master Fu suggests with a smile, “Everyone knows what the comb looks like on you so perhaps we should turn it into a necklace or something” 

“A necklace could work” Chloe agrees as she hands the miraculous back to Master Fu 

* * *

“Ready for school my queen,” Pollen asks as she flies up and sits on her chosen’s shoulder who was admiring the necklace around her neck in the mirror

“Yes Pollen I believe I am,” Chloe answers with a small smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

“Have you thought about your suit redesign yet my queen?” Pollen asks softly as she and Chloe sat in the back of the limo on the way to school

“Not yet but I think I've got an idea for a cover story and a name I like” Chloe replies

“Do tell my queen” 

“Well first of all the story needs to explain why this new bee is as good as she is right off the bat and why I'm not upset, so to kill 2 birds with one stone I could say that this New _ bee  _ came to me and I helped train her” Chloe answers

“Perhaps Master Fu will allow you to use the fox miraculous to create an illusion of yourself and your new bee self to make a convincing picture to further distance your identity from the new bee” Pollen adds

Chloe nods softly with a smirk “and I was thinking HoneyBee for my new name, that way Chloe Bourgeois will always be QueenBee” 

Pollen giggles “Sounds good my queen”

Chloe chuckles as they pull up to the school “at lunch tell me about some of your previous holder's costumes, maybe it’ll give me some ideas.” Pollen nods as she zips into Chloe's overshirt. Said girl then proceeds to get out of the car and head into the school. 

* * *

Chloe sighs softly as she enters her class and sees almost everyone enraptured with one of Lila’s tales. Chloe shakes her head and takes her seat, something about that…  _ girl _ didn't make sense to her and until she could figure it out she was going to ignore it. It was probably just jealousy from Sabrina paying more attention to Lila then herself. That was her best and only friend besides Adrien and here Lila is taking her away. Sometimes she forgets that she is trying to be nice and just want to tear her down, to make her regret stepping into this class, this school even. It’s almost physically painful to watch her disrupt the order, but what is she to do? She can’t let this girl under her skin. She must stay calm and find a different way to deal with this pest.

“My queen, if I may ask, who is that?” pollen asks softly poking her head out

“Lila,” Chloe answers with annoyance, “honestly she just came in here telling all these amazing stories and takes over my spotlight while I was gone for a week, though since meeting you and being Queen Bee I've been  _ trying _ to do better, which is why I haven't dethroned her.” That and I don't know how to dethrone her, _ yet _ .

“That's not who I was talking about I meant her,” Pollen says. Chloe looks to where Pollen was looking and internally groans

“That’s Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe answers with a frown

“She looks lonely” Pollen comments

“Oh please everyone loves her” Chloe grounds out

“Then why is she sitting in the back alone?” Pollen questions

That made Chloe pause, why was she in the back? Why was she back there alone while Lila told all these _ wonderful _ stories? She seems like the kind of girl Marinette would get along great with? “I… don’t know.” Chloe answers finally

“Maybe you should go sit with her, something doesn’t seem right about this whole situation,” Pollen says

Chloe actually does groan at that “but-”

“A hero in and out of the mask my queen” Pollen interrupts

“FFFFine,” Chloe says as she stands up with a huff and marches up to the back “Dupain-Cheng”

Marinette who had obviously not been paying attention squeaks slightly in surprise before glaring at her “what do you want Chloe?”

Chloe takes a deep breath “scooch over, you look lonely.”

Marinette blinks in surprise but does as requested and scoots over allowing her to sit

Chloe sits and an awkward silence settles between them. “So..” Chloe stats but is interrupted by a small commotion at the front of the class

“Lila, as Ladybug's best friend, do you know why she hasn’t called upon any of the other heroes?” Alya shouted  asked phone in hand.

Chloe was curious about this and leaned forward a little, but her head snaps to the side as she hears Marinette, sweet innocent Marinette, mutter darkly “If your Ladybug’s best friend then I’m Hawkmoth”

“Oh, she said she’s just trying to improve her skills in battle, she’s been pushing herself to be better so she doesn’t always rely on others” Lila answers

Chloe raises an eyebrow because that didn’t sound like ladybug at all, and judging from the huff to her right Marinette didn’t like that answer either. However, to Chloe’s surprise, everyone else ate It up at face value.

“You know something don’t you,” Chloe says slowly as she turns to Marinette

Marinette, who was glaring at Lila, looks over at her in surprise “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you nobody does, not even Alya”

Chloe’s eyebrows furrow at that “Try me” 

“Lila is a liar” Marinette answers “a simple google search can disprove half her lies”

Chloe raises an eyebrow “Show me”

Marinette looked surprised but brings out her phone and does as requested, showing her that Jagged Stone had done an interview about fang and he revealed that he was going to get 2 dogs originally but his assistant was allergic to fur so no dogs or CATS. She Then showed records of her mother, a diplomat, working in Paris when she was supposedly overseas with Lila. She told her about how she saw Lila steal a book from Adrien and used it to create a lie to feed into his love for heros and claimed to be the holder of the fox miraculous, how she saw ladybug tell her off and when asked why she doesn't tell the class she answered with “I tried”

“What do you mean you tried?” Chloe practically hissed

“I mean I tried, she always counted it and then made herself the victim even though she's the one who threatened ME!” Marinette says with a huff and a sniffle “She wasn’t lying about one thing, people believe what they want to hear, and she kept her promise to take all my friends away.”

Chloe to say the least was speechless, although this did explain a lot. She was about to say something when the teacher came in and called everyone to attention. Chloe's eyebrows furrowed in thought and she tries to focus on class when she suddenly felt something poking into her side. Looking down she saw a nervous Pollen trying to get her attention while staring at the window. Glancing up Chloe almost choked seeing the Akuma fluttering outside the window, trying to find a way in. quickly looking around the room she doesn’t see anyone who looked upset except…

Hero in and out of the mask…  _ whatever it takes _ … the enemy of my enemy is my friend…  _ Right? _

“Hey…” Chloe says softly, lightly placing a hand on Marinette's shoulder, “I know we never got along… and by that I mean I was a bitch to you and I’m sorry but…. thank you for telling me about Lila... I’m sorry she did this to you it's absolutely ridiculous that no one believes you over her and if you want to give it a try.. Maybe we could hang out sometime” 

Marinette looked surprised, to say the least, but hesitantly nods and smiles softly “you’re welcome Chloe, and while it will take a while to forgive you… I wouldn’t mind hanging out with someone who believes me” 

Chloe smiles sadly and glances out the window seeing the Akuma flutter away. That was a close one. Too close in her opinion.

“Chloe, Marinette, do the two of you have something to share with the class” the teacher calls them out

“No ma’am” both girls reply settling down and focusing on class

Chloe couldn’t help but smile as she heard Marinette say “Queen Bee really did bring out the good in you.”

‘Oh if only you knew Marinette’ Chloe thinks to herself glancing down at Pollen who was smiling up at her proudly. Maybe, being the hero isn't so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Class was long and boring as usual and it definitely didn’t help that everyone kept glancing back at herself and Marinette as if expecting war to break out in the back of the classroom. Normally something like that would but as Chloe is coming to realize nothing is normal. Not anymore.

When the bell finally rang Chloe breathed a sigh of relief, she wasn’t sure how many more of the anxious glances she could take. Packing her things quickly she stands up and was going to hurry out to her next class but thought better of it. Turning and holding out a hand to Marinette she says “Come on Dupain-Cheng let's get to our next class.” 

Marinette hesitates and takes her hand “Why are you being nice to me?”

Chloe hesitates as she helps her up before saying “Someone has to.” 

Marinette rolls her eyes with a chuckle “Thanks Chloe” 

Chole smirks slightly and leads her out of class still holding her hand, ignoring their classmates as they all looked at them like they had just made out in front of them or something completely ridiculous.

* * *

The next few classes went on like that, Chloe and Marinette sitting in the back, talking shit about Lila, walking in and out of class hand in hand, and Chloe subtly **_glaring_** at anyone who approached them. Classes seemed to be getting shorter and it wasn’t long before lunch. 

“Hey, uh... Chloe…” Marinette started with a nervous chuckle “do you want to come over for lunch? It’ll be nice to not be alone and with someone else who doesn’t believe Lila’s lies” 

Chloe bites the inside of her cheek, “Alright fine, let's go” 

Marinette smiles and takes her hand this time and leads her across the street to the bakery and Chloe knows she made the right choice based from Pollen nuzzling her proudly under her jacket. Looks like they’ll have to talk about costumes later. She’s still clueless about what she wants her new suit to look like.

“Mama I’m home” Marinette calls into the bakery as they headed up the stairs, having come in the side door.

“Welcome home, sweetie” Sabine Cheng calls as she glances back, doing a double-take seeing her daughter practically dragging Chloe Bourgeois up the stairs into the apartment.

“So any preference?” Marinette asks as she lets go of Chloe’s hand and walks into the kitchen.

“No, not really,” Chloe says, ignoring that she kinda missed Marinette's hand in her own. Why? Marinette is only a frenemy why would she miss something as simple as that?

“Sandwich?” Marinette asks 

“That's fine,” Chloe says glancing around the quant apartment

“What kind of sandwich?” Marinette asks

“Surprise me” Chloe answers smiling softly and a little jealousy at the happy family photo of Marinette and her parents.

Marinette nods and set to work making a few ham sandwiches for both of them. “So why are you really being nice to me” 

“Um.. just this little voice inside my head” Chloe chuckles nervously glancing down a Pollen who looks at her smugly. She quickly glares before continuing to look around the apartment.

“So you're telling me Chloe Bourgeois has a conscience buried in that ego of hers?” Marionette says

Chloe turns to tell her off but seeing the teasing smirk she rolls her eyes instead “oh haha very funny” 

Marinette giggles as she put the sandwiches on 2 plates “anything else?”

“Uh.. do you have any honey-based treats?” Chloe asks causing Marinette to raise an eyebrow at her “being Queen Bee gave me a craving for honey”

Marinette looks surprised but nods “Yeah, papa made some honey croissants this morning and he’s been working on improving his honey macaron recipe” 

“I’ll take both” Chloe says reaching for her wallet 

“Oh no,” Marinette says as she heads towards the door “friends eat free” with that she heads out of the room

Chloe smiles softly, Marinette considers her a friend, that's gotta be good for something. If not why am I trying again?

“You're doing wonderfully my queen,” Pollen says softly 

“Who knew it would feel this good to be nice?” Chloe says glancing down at Pollen

Pollen giggles softly “if I were you I'd ask more about this Lila girl she seems to be painting a pretty big target on her back claiming Ladybug is her friend” 

“I suppose I should” Chloe sighs… a hero in and out of the mask…

Pollen smiles and zips back into her jacket as Marinette comes up the stairs with a to-go bag “ I got 1 of every honey-flavored pastry and treat for you”

“You really didn’t have to,” Chloe says

“I wasn’t planning to but I told mama you had a sweet tooth for honey and she gave me a little of everything,” Marinette says as she sits down

“Remind me to thank her on the way out,” Chloe says as she tries to subtly slip one of the treats into her jacket for Pollen, wishing she was carrying a purse or something because of how sticky her clothes were going to get.

Marinette nods as she takes a bite out of her sandwich. Chloe sits down next to her and takes a bite out of her own sandwich before catching Marinette’s purse out of the corner of her eye

“Marinette, do you take commissions?” Chloe asks nearly causing the poor girl to choke

“W-what do you mean?” Marinette asks

“I’ve been wanting to get a small purse but I couldn’t find a small fashionable one I liked” Chloe continues, it wasn’t technically a lie, the ones she found last night when looking online where either too basic or not her style and she doubts she’ll find a good one at the mall.

“S-sure I can show you a few designs if you want or we can just talk and I can try to make a design based on what you're looking for,” Marinette says

“If you trust me enough to show me your designs I'd love to see them... I know I'm not very trustworthy after the whole hat incident” Chloe says

Marinette smiles softly “Let me finish eating and I’ll go get my sketchbook and we’ll have a look” 

Chloe nods as she continues eating not sure how or why this friendship was developing so fast, maybe it has something to do with the miraculous, she’ll have to ask Pollen later. 

Her train of thought was knocked off course when Marinette said, with a light blush, “but, um… assuming you like it, I may already have something for you.” 


	4. Chapter 4

“What do you mean you might already have something for me?” Chloe asks, setting the remains of her sandwich down.

“Well um… I was really inspired on heroes day and designed pretty much an entire line based off of the heroes of Paris…” Marinette starts with a chuckle “and I kinda fell in love with the purse design I made for you, for Queen Bee, and couldn’t help but make it...”

Chloe blinked in surprise as she processed what Marinette had said before responding, “You designed a purse inspired by Queen Bee?”

“Among other things…” Marinette admitted, ”but I only ever got around to making the purse.”

“I’ve suddenly lost my appetite, please show me this purse and, if you trust me, the other designs,” Chloe says as she pushes the plate away and stands up.

Marinette chuckles and finishes off the last bite of her sandwich before standing up as well, “come on Chloe, there in my room” Chloe nods and follows Marinette up the ladder into her room

“Just give me a second to get it out of the closet, I never use it because it doesn’t match my outfit and I think it’s got pushed to the back,” Marinette says as she starts digging through her closet.

Chloe nods and awaits eagerly, watching as Marinette pulled out a lot of different things that had to be original, such as a Carapace Shell/Shield backpack that caught her attention. “Was that inspired by heroes day as well?” Chloe asks gesturing to the bag.

Marinette glances over her shoulder before turning back to the closet “Yeah after I made the purse I felt I should make at least one design for each hero and the backpack was one of the more unique designs. I made a vest for Al- for Rena Rouge, and a reversible Ladybug and Chat Noir hoodie as well”

Chloe raises an eyebrow at the stutter, she could have sworn Marinette was about to say Alya… maybe shes just a Rena Rouge fan and Marinette was going to give her the vest she made as a gift… then again… No, it couldn’t be… Alya couldn’t be Rena Rouge she had videos on the LadyBlog!

Videos that were submitted by fans and none of them taken herself...and she never interviewed Rena Rouge... or was around for any of the fights Rena Rouge participated in

“Oh my god, ALYA IS RENA ROUGE” Chloe shrieks before getting hit in the face by a pillow.

“QUIET CHLOE, you may have told the whole world you’re Queen Bee but you will not tell them that Alya Is Rena Rouge” Marinette scolded with a glare.

“Wait a minute how did you know,” Chloe asks returning her focus to the other girl, rubbing her cheek where the pillow made impact.

“Uh, she’s not very subtle,” Marinette says with a sigh “Seriously I've seen her fishing for compliments and she was upset that we through you a party, or rather Queen Bee a party, and not one for Rena Rouge.”

“That is pretty obvious…. But she has a boyfriend, why does she keep flirting with Cara- HOLY SHIT NINO IS CARAPACE” Chole cries only to get hit with another pillow.

“YOU KNOW MOST PEOPLE IGNORE AND OVERLOOK MY STUTTERING” Marinette shouts before crossing her arms and glaring slightly, “I found the purse but I ain't giving it to you if you don’t shut up about their identities”

“I’m sorry it just came as a bit of a shock,” Chloe says

“Tell me about it,” Marinette says as she rolls her eyes and holds up a beautiful yellow heart purse, with a black honeycomb pattern on the sides with a shiny gold bee charm in the middle of it.

“D-Do you like it,” Marinette asks softly 

“it's beautiful...” Chloe answers after what had to be at least a minute of staring at it.

“Then it’s yours,” Marinette says, holding out the purse to the blond.

Chloe takes it hesitantly, looking it over with a soft smile “Thank you Marinette”

“No, Thank you, Queen Bee,” Marinette says with a soft smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I'm too happy with how this chapter turned out I may try and rewrite it, you'll have to give me your thoughts in the comments :)

“I still can’t believe you made this for me, well made it for Queen Bee” Chloe gushed as Marinette and herself walked back to school. Smiling down at the purse knowing Pollen was comfy with the inside padding, meant to protect any valuables inside should she drop the purse.

And to be honestly Pollen was very valuable to Chloe

“Technically I made it inspired by you, not made it for you” Marinette corrected, smiling with a smile that seemed so unused yet fits the beautiful girl it graces.

“You still gave it to me,” Chloe says smugly, glancing back up at her.

“And I can still take it back” Marinette playfully threatens

“You wouldn’t” Chloe hissed, grabbing the bag in case Marinette tries to take it.

“Your right it doesn’t go with anything I have and it matches your wardrobe perfectly,” Marinette says with a shrug.

They laugh at that and continue down the street. A large crowd of people gathered around something they couldn’t see. Choe could recognize some of their classmates among the crowd.

“What’s going on over there?”Chloe asks glancing at the crowd unimpressed.

“Not sure, Let's go get a closer look,” Marinette says.

They move closer to the crowd and see what or rather who the commotions about. There was the queen of lies herself.

“You know, Electricians don’t even have to go to school. Their just people leftover because they didn’t go to any formal schooling” Lila says like she knows everything. 

“Oh, It’s  _ Lila _ ” Marinette and Chloe both say through gritted teeth.

“People actually believe her? Everyone knows that electricians go to like trade schools for a few years and learn how to efficiently do her job” Chloe says witnessing the true power of Lilas lies

“Yeah, most of her lies can be disproven by looking it up online. It’s funny, people are on their phones all day but they never doubt a teenager who clearly doesn’t know anything” Marinette says annoyed

“People can be so naive sometimes. Like it’s so obvious she's a liar why has no one figured it out yet?” Chloe says 

“Let’s just leave Lila and her love of lies alone,” Marinette says

They both laugh before hearing screams coming from down the street, and in this city that usually meant 1 of 2 things; Gabriel released a new product with Adrien's face plastered on it or an Akuma. In this case, it’s probably the latter. Probably...

“I uh... I need to get back to the bakery” Marinette says hesitantly, as if she only just thought about it.

“Alright, I should probably head home too” Chloe replies. “Stay safe”

Marinette nods “you too,” and with that, the two girls went different ways, both heading home. Let’s hope, for all our sakes that Ladybug can handle this since that  _ cat _ clearly is useless.

* * *

“Uhg, that stupid  _ cat  _ isn’t doing anything again!” Chloe complained, clenching her fist ever so slightly as she watched the news.

The Akuma, from what Chloe could gather, was an electrician that someone had insulted,  _ someone _ using him as an example to stay in school or something. Which is highly inaccurate anyway. He was calling himself  _ The Electrocutioner  _ and could control electricity with his wrench, which was obviously where the Akuma was. He had some kind of armor that protected him from the electricity as well as most of the heroes attacks. Poor Ladybug was left to her own devices without her partner which is  _ supposed _ to have her back. 

“My queen, should we discuss new outfits quickly and join the fight?” Pollen suggests

“WHAT, we can’t rush STYLE, this rebranding needs to be perfect!” Chloe says, sounding a lot like her mother at that moment.

“Of course my queen’ Pollen says softly

Chloe sighs softly with regret “I didn't mean to yell, this is just really important to me” 

“I understand my queen, and I accept your apology,” Pollen says happily as she nuzzles Chloe's cheek.

Chloe smiles softly and gently cups the kwami, turning her attention back to the TV, noticing how exposed and weak the armor appeared in the back before commenting “The Akuma’s back is kinda exposed if Chat would get off his _ ass _ and distract him ladybug would have easily won by now!” 

Pollen hums thoughtfully “How about one last hoorah as Queen Bee? Just say that the new holder wasn’t ready and requested you step up to the mantle one last time?”

“Would that be alright?” Chloe asks since Queen Bee is supposed to be a thing of the past. At least so her new version can rise.

“If Ladybug requests the miraculous back she’ll take it to Fu and he’ll bring me back,” Pollen says with complete confidence in her words.

“Well in that case,” Chloe says as she stands up confidently, Pollen's confidence rubbing off on her.

  
  
  


**_“Pollen, Buzz on!”_ **


	6. Chapter 6

“Bugaboo, you’re so purrfect It hurts that you don’t feline the same. I know you like me deep down, why not give me another kiss and see where it takes us” Chat flirts from where he’s reclined off to the side, right when the Akuma throws an attack a Ladybug, pushing her back. She blocks the attack and groans at the cat's poor attempt at flirting.

She is running out of ideas and roof while that stupid cat acts like the useless sidekick the media makes him out to be. She needs help and she needs it now. She doesn’t know how she's gonna get it though since the others don’t have their miraculous and she can’t go and get them which Chat doing nothing. 

Another attack and she’s propelled back, the wind knocked out of her as she's knocked to her knees.

“Meowch, that looked like it hurt, want me to kiss it better,” Chat says as he smirks at her.

“WHO’S SIDE ARE YOU ON” Ladybug yells before she glares at the Akuma and gets ready to deflect another blow as he Akuma raises his wrench.

“VENOM!” a familiar voice calls from behind the Akuma

  
  


Ladybugs eyes widen as she sees Queen Bee. She has never been more relieved to see the blond as she watches her grab the akumatized object from the stunned Akuma with an air of victory. 

“I couldn’t decide if I wanted to use that on you or use it to shut the cat up,” She says, looking at the Akuma.

“Hey!” chat cries in outrage as QueenBee breaks the wrench releasing the Akuma which Ladybug easily catches. 

Ladybug smiles at the blond before frowning, wondering how Chloe even got the miraculous. “Queen Bee, while it’s nice to see you, especially with that good for nothing cat-”

“MEOWCH BUGABOO”

“-I want to know how you got your hands on the miraculous since I didn’t give it to you,” Ladybug asks her hands on her hips since she was feeling really sassy at the moment.

“Well, Um I was watching the news in my hotel suite and Pollen, my kwami, showed up and said the uh new permanent holder for the Bee Miraculous-” Queen Bee starts rambling before getting cut off

“New bee holder?” Ladybug questions surprised

“Yes, one that I've been helping to train, she wasn’t ready and requested I step in for her since I've already used the Bee Miraculous and I know I'm doing and l just couldn’t say no since it is such a big task and it would be utterly ridiculous of me” she finishes as she crosses her arms proudly.

“Uh-huh,” Ladybug says not fully convinced.

Queenbee sighs and deflates a little “and I really wanted to be Queen bee one last time”

Ladybug giggles and shakes her head fondly

Queen Bee chuckles nervously and hesitantly raises her fist with a slightly guilty smile looking at Ladybug. Ladybug smiles softly at the gesture as she raises her own fist. 

“Pound it!” They say smiling at each other. When Chat came over to join them Chloe gave him a death glare from the corner of her eye.

“Don’t forget to use Miraculous Ladybug. I gotta go because I’m about to detrasform” Queen Bee says to the girl as she turns to leave with a smile. ‘You know where to find me if you want to take the miraculous but either way, it’ll end up in Honey’s hands” 

“Honey?” Ladybug asks as she watches Queen Bee’s retreating form.

“Yes” Chat Noir answers as he leans into Ladybug’s personal space

Ladybug groans and shoves him away throws her Yo-Yo in the air with a shout of “Miraculous Ladybug!” 

She looks again in the direction Queen Bee went and shrugs. She needs to go visit someone before she heads back and Chloe was right, she did know where to find her should she have to take the miraculous back.

* * *

  
  


Chloe made it back to the school and detransforms in an ally before striding her way into class. Smirking a bit as she noticed people staring at her and her new bag.

She can’t help but think of the spotted heroine as she makes her way to class. She never thought about it before but Ladybug’s kinda cute when she is angry. She’s like a little bug!

‘Wait! That would be a perfect nickname for her’ Chloe snickers quietly at the thought as she slips into her new seat in the back next to Marinette.

The designer was clearly running late again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ladybug zips over to the parlor that Master Fu is always inhabiting. She lands just outside the door and, with a quick look around, softly says, “Tikki, Spot’s off” 

She gives Tikki some cookies from her purse before heading into the quaint little shop. Heading to the back she knocks softly before opening the door. She smiles at the familiar sight of Master Fu sitting there like he has been expecting her.

“Hello, Ladybug, what can I do for you?” 


	7. Chapter 7

“Master” Marinette greeted with a bow as she entered “have you seen the news?” 

“Ah yes, queen bee made another appearance, tell me what did Chloe tell you?” master Fu commented as he poured Marinette a glass of tea and gestured for her to sit

Marinette smiled with a thankful nod as she took a seat, gently picking up the teacup and taking a sip before answering, “Chloe said that there was a new permanent bee holder that she had been helping to train who wasn’t ready. She said pollen came to her with the miraculous and requested that she feel in as queen bee one last time.”

“Hmmm, and do you believe her?” Master Fu questioned

“I was too relieved that I had actual backup to think about it... not that Chat Noir isn’t good backup he's just….” Marinette started but trailed off with a sigh

“I know Marinette, Tikki has informed me of the situation” master fu says softly as he sips his tea.

“If it’s not too disrespectful could I request a new chat noir? lately, he’s just…” Marinette starts but trails off

“I’m hoping that I won't have to, I selected a permanent Bee holder because the bee is supposed to be the anchor that keeps the peace between their teammates” master fu begins.

“Each miraculous has a role, my role as the turtle is to do what's best for the miraculous. The role of the bee is the opposite, to do what's best for the team, I decided the best way to keep the miraculous save would be to put the bee into play to keep the holders safe. To keep you safe Marinette.” Master Fu says with a sigh as he takes a sip of his tea before continuing

“My hope is that the bee will restore the balance between you and Chat Noir and that way I won’t have to find a replacement for the black cat but I will do what I must.” Master Fu continues.

Marinette couldn’t help but sniffle slightly “thank you, master, if you could reach out to the new bee I'd very much like to meet them” 

“I believe you should ask Queen bee for that one. Chloe has indeed been training the new holder of the bee and has a stronger relationship with her then I do” master fu says

Marinette nods softly as she finishes her tea and stands up “thank you master”

“Of course ladybug, and if you ever need anything, my door is always open to you,” master fu says 

Marinette smiles and bows respectfully before leaving. 

“Are you sure about this master” wayzz comments once she is gone, floating up by the old guardian's shoulder 

“For the hundredth time, yes wayzz, Chloe is the perfect option to kill 2 birds with one stone and help ladybug, in and out of the mask” master fu says as he finishes his tea

* * *

  
  
  


Chloe was just leaving the school thinking about how Marinette didn’t show up to class. Lila, as you can imagine, has already captured the attention of everyone with her stupid lies. Suddenly Chloe heard someone run-up to her.

“Hey, Chloe,” Alya says getting her phone out.

“Hey,” Chloe says simply because she knows what's coming

Alya starts recording and asks: “ Chloe, can you explain your newest emergence as Queen Bee?” 

“I did what I had to do to save Paris” Chloe says not wanting to add the details.

“Could you expla-” Suddenly the spotted heroine herself landed between the two, her back turned to Alya.

“Hey Chloe, I came to ask you about the new bee holder. “ Ladybug says 

“Uh, yes what about her” Chloe says thinking about what she’s gonna say.

“So, this new bee, Honey was it?” Ladybug says questioningly.

“Honey Bee yes what about her” Chloe says back almost unsurely.

“Is she almost ready to step up to the mantle or can I suspect to see Queen Bee show up again?” Ladybug asks with a soft smile

“Yea, she is almost ready, it just depends on how soon Hawkmoth sends another Akuma really, but if she's not you can count on me” Chloe states 

Meanwhile, Alya who was still recording had her mouth hanging down to the ground. A new bee holder? A permanent one too from the sounds of it? Does that mean that maybe she could permanently be Rena Rouge, or could she become replaced by someone else? What does this mean for the other superheroes?

Meanwhile, Chloe and Ladybug were still having a conversation about said bee holder almost forgetting the fact the Alya was there. 

“Even if she isn’t ready I’d like to formally meet her,” Ladybug says

“If she stops by to ask for any more help tonight I'll mention that to her” Chloe answers

“So you don’t actually have contact with her?” Ladybug asks

“Unfortunately no she just shows up whenever she feels like and asks little things,” Chloe answers before a thought crossed her mind and smirked, “Even if I was in contact with her I wouldn't go around advertising about it, that would put a nice big ugly bullseye, not only on my back but my family's back as well. Hawkmoth clearly doesn’t care who he has to hurt to get his way and if he felt I had a connection to the new bee he'd go after me and my family to get to her”

Alya was about to jump in and ask a question but stopped. What Chloe said had made a lot of sense. Why would you want to advertise being friends with a superhero when a terrorist is out to get them? Why would Lila endanger herself and her loved ones to tell everyone about her friendship with ladybug? 

“Fair enough, Chloe, it’s very noble of you to not go around bragging about helping the new bee” ladybug says as she puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Honestly I uh… I didn’t like her at first… being my replacement and all…” Chloe says softly.

“Yet you’ve still helped her when she came to you,” Ladybug says with a smile

“But of course, I am the Queen after all” Chloe says with a smirk

Ladybug chuckles “Bugout,” she says before she flies off with her yo-yo.

“Au Revoir” Chloe calls before looking at Alya.

“Why would Lila advertise knowing ladybug when it would put herself, her friends, and her family in danger,” Alya asks softly, mostly to herself.

“You tell me, I thought Foxes were supposed to be clever after all,” Chloe says before turning and leaving a wide-eyed Alya standing there slack-jawed and alone with her thoughts.

What does Chloe mean by that? Does she know that she is Rena Rouge? Who was this new bee holder? What did this mean for the others? Would everyone be replaced by someone new? Ladybug didn’t even acknowledge her, usually, she is so nice to and will at least say hi…

Alya stops recording and heads home, she has a few things she needs to look into.


	8. Chapter 8

Alya sits in her room, confused as all hell. She needs to lay down all the facts. She needs to think about all the information. Okay, so what does she know?

**Un,** Ladybug gave her the cold shoulder.

**Deux,** Marinette keeps making claims about how Lila is such a liar.

**Trois,** Marinette would rather hang out with  _ Chloe _ of all people than with Lila.

**Quatre,** The fact that there seems to be a lack of temporary heroes and now their gets to be a permanent bee holder. 

**Cinq,** why didn’t Lila tell her anything about a new holder?

**Six,** why did Lila endanger herself and her loved ones to reveal her friendship with Ladybug?

**Sept,** does Chloe KNOW she’s Rena Rouge 

**Huit,** why is nothing adding up?

Alya sighs as she takes her glasses off and rubs her eyes, staring at the document she had started in order to make a list of things that had happened as of late. She puts her glasses back on as she rereads the list, tapping on her laptop as she tried to make sense of it. Groaning she pulls out her phone and calls the one person who would always listen. 

“Sup babe” Nino’s voice is heard over the phone when he answers.

“Somethings not adding up Nino and I can’t figure out what,” Alya says with clear annoyance.

“Doesn’t involve me does it?” Nino asks concerned he did something wrong.

“No, but I could use a few extra brain cells to figure this out” Alya admits.

“Go ahead and shoot, unless you want me to come over?” Nino offers, a clear smirk in his tone.

“I feel like if you came over you’d just distract me instead of helping me,” Alya says smugly.

“There’s a difference?” Nino asks.

“Depends on the situation” Alya replies, “It’s about Chloe being QB again after we both heard Ladybug permanently retire her.” 

“What’d she say?” her boyfriend questioned from over the phone.

“Not much before ladybug herself showed up.” she continues a frown coming to her face

“Did she say anything?” he prompted

“She didn’t even acknowledge my existence, Nino,” Alya says with a sigh

“Shit babe, what happened?” Nino asked worriedly

“Give me a minute I'll send you what footage I did get,” Alya says as she quickly emails the video to him. 

“Alright” Nino agrees as he waits. It doesn’t take long for him to receive the email and watch the video. Leaving him just as confused as his girlfriend. “Why does it sound like Chloe directed that comment about broadcasting her friendship at you?”

“Because I’m pretty sure she did,” Alya says

“Does she know about you know what?” Nino asks after a second.

“I don't know but if she knows about me she probably knows about you,” Alya says 

  
  


Nino sighs “so what are you confused about?”

Alya bites her lip “I think… I think we may have been terrible friends and that Marinette was… right” 

“You think Lila is lying?” Nino prompts

“I’m thinking it’s the only thing that makes since,” Alya says

“Let's not dwell on it tonight, we can ask Adrien his thoughts tomorrow if he isn’t too far gone, I swear he's been daydreaming more and more as of late” Nino huffs slightly

Alya chuckles “alright yeah let's ask Adrien’s opinion before we jump to any conclusions”

“Sound’s good, anything else you need girl?” Nino asks

“No I think I’m good, at least for now,” Alya says softly

“Alright babe, love you,” Nino says

“Love you too,” Alya says with a soft smile

“Bye Bye,” Nino says overdramatically

Alya chuckles softly “Bye you dork.” She hangs up the phone and sighs, Nino had helped her feel better but didn’t make her any less confused. Guess she’ll just have to wait till tomorrow at school to figure this out.

* * *

“Part of me is glad you didn’t tell me this stuff before I became Queen Bee” Chloe muses as she lays on her bed, looking up at pollen as she talked about previous bee holders.

Pollen giggles softly “Have I inspired your costume for Honeybee then my queen?” 

Chloe smirks as she stands up ”I do believe it has”

“Do you want to go find ladybug and introduce yourself?” Pollen asks

“That sounds like a decent idea, ready Pollen?” Chloe asks

Pollen nods “always my queen”

Chloe smirks and nods before she calls upon her new transformation, 

**“Pollen, Let’s Buzz!”**

Honey Bee smirks as she checked herself out in the mirror,

‘Oh this is going to be fun....’ she thinks before running out on her balcony and jumping off the side, heading towards the Eiffel tower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter today but it was kinda rushed, hopefully, you guys still enjoyed :)


	9. Chapter 9

Ladybug was on top of the Eiffel tower watching over her city. While she looked like she was just watching the city she was really just escaping her reality.

Thinking back to a time when Chat was her partner, a time he would always have her back. Now he just… sits there and flirts. Like she’ll fall and he’ll make some stupid ass joke! Then there's Adrien who won’t recognize that Lila is ruining lives!

Speaking of Lila, she’s akumatized more people then Chloe at this point. Which, is quite an achievement. Guess that’s one thing she’s good at other than lying.

Not that she is a good liar her friends are just stupid but that's beside the point.

Ladybug is snapped out of her thoughts when she hears someone land next to her. She turned annoyed since it was probably that cat. However, this time it’s a new person she’s never seen before.

This must be the new bee holder. She had something that was more like lenses instead of eyeholes in her mask, and her hair was up in a ponytail with the black highlights. She had fluffy fur around her neck and wrists instead of a basic skintight supersuit. She also had a cool looking battle skirt around her waist that led up into more of an armored torso, and heeled striped combat boots, that were quite fashionable, on her feet.

But the most amazing thing was _. She. Had. WINGS!  _ Wings that buzzed slightly before laying down on her back to appear as more of a cape. Clearly she had flown her which is way Ladybug didn’t hear her top

Ladybug, to say the least, was shocked. 

“Uh, hey,” The new Bee says a bit shyly

“Hi, you must be the new bee holder, Honey was it?” Ladybug asks 

“Yea, that’s me. Honeybee is my full name. You can call me Honey though” she says with a teasing undertone.

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you!” Ladybug says already having a lot of questions for Tikki 

“Yeah,” Honey says with a slight smirk, enjoying her enthusiasm, not that she could really blame her with that SIDEKICK of hers. 

They both fell into a comfortable silence both unsure what to say next as they looked out at the beautiful city they lived in.    
  


“It’s a beautiful view isn’t it?” Ladybug asks

“yeah “ Honey nods

“Glad I can share it with someone again without them trying to force themselves onto me” Ladybug adds with a sigh

“EXCUSEZ-MOI?” Honey looks at Ladybug but like she has three heads.

Ladybug sighs and looks away slightly ashamed “It’s nothing like your thinking” 

“Then, what does he do?” Honey asks calmer than she felt.

“Well, he’ll set up these candle-lit dinners and well uh, tried to kiss me even though I didn’t want to, then trying to guilt-trip me with 'after he went to all the work to set up these little dates'”

Honey tried to stay calm for Ladybug's sake but right now all she wants to do is go beat the crap out of whoever that cat is! She hissed slightly under her breath but otherwise keeps quiet.

“He can’t do that!! You have to tell Fu maybe he can do something” Honey insists since it seems to be the least violent option there is right now.

“I don’t know. Fu says he won’t take away Chat’s miraculous” Ladybug says sadly

“Have you told him about that pathetic hairball forcing himself onto you?!” Honey snarls, barely able to conceal her rage.

“Well, it’s not something you just bring up in conversation. Like ‘Hey, Master, Chat’s been trying to force himself on me’” Ladybug says mockingly

“You literally just did” Honey says suspiciously

“Yeah but your a girl it's easier to talk about those problems with other girls “ Ladybug says honestly

“GIRL PROBLEMS?! THIS IS LEGAL PROBLEMS! THIS IS BORDERLINE RAPE! SEXUAL HARASSMENT AND SHIT!” Honey basically screams, before taking a deep breath and continuing more calmly “Does he say anything that's inappropriate like that? That’s a form of sexual harassment as well!”

“Well…” Ladybug says biting her lip and rubbing her arms self consciously. 

“Oh my God, he does” Honey states “I’m gonna skin that pussy cat!”

“Hey, that’s probably not gonna solve any of our problems.” Ladybug says wisely

“It’ll lessen them!” Honey says with a bit of vengeance.

“It’ll be better now if nothing else because surely he wouldn’t try anything with you around, strength in numbers” Ladybug says sounding like she was trying to reassure herself.

“Guess that makes sense” Honey says still kind of considering the idea of complaining to daddy or just skinning the cat herself. Maybe she could ruin his reputation somehow…

“We should get going it’s pretty late, and it's a school night for me at least” Ladybug says still a bit self conscious.

“Yeah… À Bientôt!” Honey says before she flies towards her home leaving Ladybug.

Ladybug smiles softly, kinda jealous, then heads home and detransforms. 

She spins around and lands softly on her lounge. Tikki looks at her knowingly.

_ “What?”  _ Marinette asks looking suspiciously at  _ Tikki. _

“Oh, nothing,” Tikki says and Marinette nods unbelievingly.

“Did you see her through! Her wings are so cool! I’m kinda jealous…” Marinette says almost dreamily. Tikki has a flashback to a time where it was like this with another blond. Who knew, Marinette seems to have a thing for blonds.

* * *

Fanart By Dragonprincess22


	10. Chapter 10

Another school day in France, watch as the power couple Alya and Nino frantically search for one of their bestest friends, Adrien. While they didn’t really know most days because most people don’t have his detailed schedule on their ceiling.

“Where is he?” Asks Alya frustratedly

“I don’t know babe, He’s got to be around here somewhere,” Nino says 

“I just want to get a third opinion from another friend and we can’t find him anywhere” Alya cries in outrage

“Babe, you need to relax, I have my doubts Hawkmoth would akumatise you over something as little as being frustrated about not being able to find your friend but he has been getting pretty desperate lately if you ask me,” Nino says 

Alya takes a deep breath and releases it as well as all her frustrations “Let's just go wait outside, he clearly isn’t here yet” 

“There's the clever girl I fell in love with,” Nino says as he wraps her arm around her and leads her out towards the front of the school.

Alya scroffs “Please, you fell in love with my fiery personality”

“That too” Nino agrees with a nod and they both laugh as they make it to the front entrance.

After waiting for a few minutes Adrien’s limousine pulls up and Adrien steps out of the car. Nino waves but stumbles as Alya starts dragging him over towards the blond. Adrien recognizing the fire in Alya’s eyes has to convince himself not to retreat back into the car.

“Adrien, I need a serious third opinion, and as our friend, we felt you would be best,” Alya said sternly as she reaches the blond.

“Okay,” Adrien says questioningly 

“It’s about Lila,” Alya asks

“What about her?” Adrien asks

“Well, I think she is a liar and want your opinion” Alya challenged

“Yeah, she’s a liar, but it’s no big deal, nobody is getting hurt” Adrien says with a shrug before smiling proudly, “I knew the High Road would work, I knew her lies would eventually fall apart, I'm glad I told Marinette to stand down instead of humiliating her, it’s only a matter of time now before everyone else figures it out” with that he starts to head in to class with his head held high.

Alya lets that process a little longer than needed. Nino knew this couldn’t be good so he stood nearby in case she would try and strangle Adrien. Which, was a good call because soon after she was gonna lunge after Adrien only being stopped by Nino.

“Nino! Let me at him!” Alya yells. 

“No, we have to get to class babe,” Nino says

“But” Alya gives her Pouty Fox FaceTM 

“He’s not worth it,” Nino says and Alya sighs.

____________________________________________________________________________

  


Alya and Nino enter the classroom sitting in their respective seats. Marinette is sitting in the back with Chloe. She laughs at something Chloe says.

Alya wants to go talk to Marinette but she is hesitant to do so. Would Marinette want to be her friend? Nino who saw her hesitance goes up to her.

“Go talk to her. Marinette will accept your apology. Marinette isn’t the type to hold grudges.” Nino says reassuringly.

Alya sighs before getting up and going over to Marinette.

“Oh, look what the fox dragged in,” Chloe said only for Marinette to elbow her in the ribs

“Hey, Alya,” Marinette says

“Uh, I just came to say” She looks at Nino and he gestures to continue “I just want to apologize for everything” 

There is a long pause after that. No one was really sure what they want to say. Alya felt like each second was hours long.

“I accept your apology Alya,” Marinette says with a smile

“Really?” Alya says tearing up a bit

“Yeah,” Marinette says before getting up to hug her best friend.

“Took you long enough Alya, guess that's what you get for dating a turtle,” Chloe says only to get kicked in the shin by Marinette

Their small moment ended with a series of gasps. Marinette who could see the front gasped well. Alya furrowed her brow and looked behind her.

Lila. Why was it always lila?

The girl had her clothes torn up and was covered small bruises. Bitch, if your gonna fake being hurt at least do it right. You can’t be slightly bruised and have your clothes torn that bad.

“Lila, what happened?” Rose asked

“I got attacked,” Lila said dramatically through a bunch of obviously fake crocodile tears

Nino, Alya, Marinette, and Chloe all deadpanned at Lila. 

“Who attacked you, I'll show them a thing or two,” Kim asks punching his hand

“It was Chloe and Marinette” She pointing at the two

Everyone. I mean everyone looked at the two girls. They looked like that was the stupidest shit they've ever heard come out of that liar's mouth. Frankly, it probably was.

“Pardon moi?” Chloe asks with a raised eyebrow 

* * *

Fanart by SilverSaan:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the later upload today, forgot to upload this morning before work BUT IT IS STILL TUESDAY HERE SO I HAVEN'T BROKEN THAT PATTERN YET


End file.
